


Comfort

by milliusprime



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blurb, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milliusprime/pseuds/milliusprime
Summary: Hurt/Comfort Captain Fordo x Gender Neutral Reader. Small reference to death.
Relationships: Captain Fordo/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from Tumblr. Mentions of Death. Dedicated to @hxldmxdxwn, I hope my self-projection isn’t too heavy because I was very tentative to...">

_**Captain Fordo x Reader Blurb** _

> **_Fluff/Angst ~ Hurt/Comfort_ **

> **_Taglist:_ _N/A_**

>   
>  _**Authors Note:** _ **Dedicated to[@hxldmxdxwn](https://tmblr.co/msy5gZPUCb8kqCU7KYUi__w), I hope my self-projection isn’t too heavy because I was very tentative to post this.**  
> 

**——————————————-**

_**The**_ bags under your eyes are heavy, as you stare up at the ceiling. Another sleepless night. 

_Do you ever think about how everything you love can disappear in an instant? How, in the blink of an eye, everything changes and it won’t ever be the same again._

News spread like wildfire through Coruscant and the most recent incident, rumoured to have Separatist involvement, was no exception. The details are hazy, in your memory. It had only been two days and yet, it felt longer. Everything seemed to blur. 

Tragedy hits closer to home when it’s someone you know - _knew._

The door opens with a click. You don’t look up. He’s next to you before you can even register his movement, arms enveloping you in a warm embrace. 

You feel his words of comfort before you hear them, the vibrations from his chest next to your ear.

“It’s going to be okay,” Fordo’s never been the comforting type - you can tell he’s out of his depth, “just breathe, baby.”

“Fordo.” His name escapes you, voice hoarse. 

“I got you, darling, I’m here.”

“I-” He rubs your back, tracing circles and patterns in soothing motions. “I’m sorry. I just, got lost in thought. Spiralled.”

“I know. Saw the news as soon as we landed. You don’t have to tell me, cyare.”

You nod and bury your head into his chest, allowing yourself to match your breathing to the rise and fall of his chest, as if that would bring you closer to him. There were new tears down your face; you hadn’t noticed through numbness. 

Fordo stayed with you all night. The next morning, he prepared you breakfast and took care of you. In his arms, you spilt your guts. All of your thoughts and emotions in the past few days, how it could’ve happened to anyone and you just couldn’t talk to anyone about it and bottled everything up to the point of numbness. He just listened, wiped your tears away, and reassured you that it would all be okay within time.

“I’m sorry… I know you probably see this every day on the battlefield.”

Fordo tilts your chin up. “Never apologise for the way you feel, (y/n).” 

You just nod, unable to speak. To which he throws his arms around you and cradles you close, until you start to feel some semblance of normalcy again.


End file.
